Me and My Forehead Protector
by ryndc-chan
Summary: This is about how Naruto is so happy to get his forehead protector but is it all he made it up to be? He soon realizes that not everything is as great as it appears to be. Read and enjoy! IT'S FUNNY!


Hello people reading this fanfiction. First of all I would like to point out that this story is meant as a one chapter thing but will be made longer if people want it too. I hope that you like it and more importantly enjoy the comedy. Also everything in quoations is what people are saying to Naruto.

Summary: Naruto is so excited when he gets his forehead protector, but is it everything he thought it would be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own a cute little Gaara icon that dances like an idiot

Me and My Forehead Protector

Naruto's P.O.V

God I was so happy when Iruka sensei gave me his forehead protector, well I know I deserve it because I'm such a wonderful ninja but wow! I just can't help but look at myself in the mirror this thing looks so cool on my forehead. I wonder how I should wear it. Maybe I'll wear it like Iruka sensei does on his forehead, or maybe I'll wear it over my eye like that ninja with the silver hair. NO THAT LOOKS HORRIBLE I CAN'T WEAR IT LIKE THAT!

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

Maybe I should wear around my neck, no that looks like a girl. I could wear it around my arm, but that looks really tacky. I could put it around my leg but that's worse than the arm. I think that I'll just keep it on my forehead, besides I look awesome in it. Now it's time for me to go show it off.

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

LOOK AT ME EVERYBODY! I PASSED THE GRADUATION EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS! WATCH OUT SOON I'LL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE JUST WAIT! "SHUT UP NARUTO!" some creul unnamed villagers yelled YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! Everyone is so mean to me, at least I know why now. Oh well I'm going to go find me a nice little training spot!

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

This is the best time I have ever trained, and it's all because of my wonderful forehead protector! Now when I create clones of myself they have forehead protectors on too! It's so cool!

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

This stinks I had to take it off because I was dirty and sweaty from all of that hard training I did today. Oh well as soon as I get out I'm going to put it back on. Wait what was that I just felt on my forehead it sort of hurts when I touch it, I'll have to look at it when I get out.

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

Oh my God! It's a big red puffy zit! What am I going to do I have never had a zit before. Wait I heard some girls in the academy say that they pop zits. (never try this at home use the cream OH WHAT THE HELL DO WHAT YOU WANT IT'S YOUR FACE) Lets see I'll put one finger here and the other there and wow white stuff came out! That's so cool look at all that white stuff I'm gonna see if I have some more in here. It just keeps coming I wonder why girls worry about so much this is awesome. I hope I get more zits.

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR AND ZITS!

Wait there's blood coming out now, it's not stopping this is crazy! Why won't it stop? It's hurting a little now. Maybe I should put alcohol on it Iruka sensei said that it helps your body. AHHHHHHHH IT BURNS! CALL THE DOCTOR! I'M GONNA KILL IRUKA SENSEI! AHHHHHHH! Wow it's stopped finally I'm going to put my forehead protector on then I'm going to bed.

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR BUT NOT ZITS!

Wow I slept great I going to check on my zit. AHHHHHHHHH! THEY MULTIPLYED NOW I HAVE THREE NEW ONES AND A BIG RED MARK FROM WHERE THE OLD ONE WAS! What is causing this cruel cruel thing to happen to me? WHY ME? WHY ME? Wait at least my forehead protector will cover them yes I love it so much it has so many useful qualities.

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

I think that I should go to the drug store and get some of that zit cream, but wait I can't go outside people will see my zits. I'm so screwed! Wait silly me I can wear my forehead protector and no one will see. Well I'm off to the drug store. LALALALALALALALALA

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

Okay so what should I get? I have no idea where to start. Where is the frickin' zit cream? I'll ask the counter dude. UM where is this zit cream. "Why do you need to know you don't have any zits?" It's for a friend. "Okay get the acne cream okay." Why would I need the acne cream I need the zit cream? "Zits are acne Naruto! Don't you know anything?" Yes and I'll go get it. There are so many too choose from what to pick, I'll just take them all.

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

"Wow Naruto do you need that much I hope your friend pays you back because you won't be able to buy ramen for a month." I know I know. This better work I'm giving up ramen for a zit. THIS SUCKS!

I LOVE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

Hey look it's Iruka sensei I'll go and say hi. HI IRUKA SENSEI. "Naruto not so loud. What's in that bag more ramen?" No it's zit cream I need it. "Why I don't see any zits?" They're on my forehead. "Naruto did you train in your forehead protector?" Yes. "Did you wash your face when you got home?" Yes. "Did you wash your forehead protector?" No should I had? "Yes, because the sweat and the oil on your face mix to make zits." WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? "I thought that you knew oh well see you tomorrow."

I HATE MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!

So did you like it? hate it? undecided? well please review and I may add on to it if you ask thanks for reading


End file.
